


Not that kind of movie

by justziang



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M, Road Trips
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justziang/pseuds/justziang
Summary: 「哇喔。」尼爾用臀部輕蹭男人分量不小的半勃，「看來有人也準備好了。」「你真的該停止看那些老愛情電影。」男人被逗樂一般的看著他，「那有大半都是想像出來的。」
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 15





	Not that kind of movie

尼爾非常確信在一場公路旅行能夠驗證一向不變的真理，那僅次於一對情侶去挑選布置居家用品，或是交往多年決定同居後發現伴侶震耳欲聾的打呼，他握著方向盤想著在多重宇宙理論中，有一個自己能收回那些不該說的話，或是從來沒有將心裡的話付諸於口，他在過了盛怒的情緒點之後一路墜進冰窖，就像在逆轉的世界裡爆炸後的失溫，或是無論逆轉與否依舊冷涼的雨，他握著方向盤看著男人冷靜地打開車門，絲毫沒有失控的將車門以適當的力道關上，尼爾慶幸自己臉上的墨鏡遮去了一切，但又痛恨鏡片掩去了他驚慌失措的眼神，這項起始於任務空檔的旅行是一時興起的念頭，和男人被尼爾央求不過而鬆口的結果，雖然在理智上明白男人並不像表面那般無所不知，但直到尼爾看見男人那一瞬間的表情後才真正明白這點，他寧可男人大吼大叫，對他失去控制的予以反駁或是情緒化，他只是那樣看著尼爾像是被燈照到的鹿，無意識地推開車門說著自己需要一點時間，尼爾看著男人離開的背影無法呼吸，他們所欠缺的恰好就是時間，或是時機，發生的就已經發生了，尼爾對這句話又愛又恨。

通常尼爾不會太在意男人的過度保護，從一開始他就知道自己在男人眼裡是極為獨特，超越時間，超越記憶，甚至超越他本身所代表的存在，但男人有時候卻又冷漠的近乎無情，對他釋出的好感與親暱宛若無聞，他們可說是朋友、同事，或是抒發情慾的對象，但不確定能否稱的上是戀人，有時候尼爾覺得男人把所有人都當作達成任務的棋子，包括男人他自己，而他不明白自己得到的愛是不是來自過去，那總是讓他沮喪。

不管他是否無知，那都不妨礙說錯話、做錯事，或是央求太多不該有的事物，當他察覺這次男人調整任務方向讓自己被放在高危險的位置，就為了讓尼爾順利完成任務後他幾乎無法忍受了，他們在車裡冷靜但無從轉圜的爭吵，尼爾轉為攻擊男人的冷淡， _或許你就是不在乎任何人_ ，男人在一陣沉默後才又開口， _停車_ ，尼爾從未聽過男人這樣的壓抑的音調，像針一樣刺穿他的心臟。

尼爾直到男人走到一定的距離後才跌跌撞撞的推開車門，蹲在車邊雙手緊緊摀住雙唇不讓自己發出任何聲音，他少數後悔的時刻都是來自於男人，他讓尼爾變得小心翼翼，盡可能的對彼此誠實，他知道男人的那雙眼睛看過無數謊言，但他瞭解尼爾的方式並不來自他的經歷與技巧，他能輕易地明白尼爾的快樂與低落，或是對他有所隱瞞的包容，用一種尼爾從未發現的方式理解他，讓尼爾忘了男人也有常人所擁有的盲目。

當他聽到男人走回來的腳步聲時，他正不管不顧的坐在地上吸鼻子，看著那雙鞋停在他面前，接著男人的手以輕柔的力道撫上他的髮絲，「我很抱歉。」

「我不該說那句話。」尼爾含糊不清的說，「我也很抱歉。」

男人沒有再說一句話，他只是跪下來擦去尼爾的淚痕，輕撫尼爾發紅的眼角親吻他的前額，「換我開車？」

尼爾點點頭，被男人牽著坐回車內，車子再度開動，他們都沒有人想要去打開收音機填補沉默，直到男人斟酌再三的聲音響起。

「我知道有點難，但記得提醒我，」男人視線沒有離開路面，「別再讓我害你哭了。」

尼爾給他的回應是扭曲著臉差點再哭一次，「你知道這不完全是你的錯嗎？」他的腔調讓男人差點無法筆直前進，尼爾也被嚇到忘記要說什麼。

「我們在下一個汽車旅館就休息怎麼樣？」男人驚魂未定地問他。

「好注意。」

在咬嚼著麵條被男人吻住的時候尼爾想著他不是沒有想太多，就是基於一點都不在意他滿嘴番茄醬的愛意，他們臨時找到的旅館無一處真的完好，角落甚至在漏水，但提供的吃食讓尼爾瞬間就原諒了態度奇差無比的櫃台接待，他慌張地推開男人──他從沒想過自己會主動推開他──並試著不讓手裡的麵條掉下地毯，男人敬畏地看著他捲著滿滿麵條的叉子，「雖然我知道你很餓，但這是第二份了。」

「你不吃的。」尼爾把男人唇上沾上的醬料擦乾淨，「更何況我總是沒時間吃東西。」

「我會試著不把這當成抱怨的。」

「我沒有。」尼爾把原本屬於男人的那份晚餐吃完，「那代表我足夠賣力。」

「賣力什麼？」男人疑惑的表情在尼爾看向他跨間的視線後獲得解答。

「我們不是要看電影嗎？」尼爾在男人的懷裡樂不可支的感受到收緊的力道，但他依舊縱容的陪著尼爾看著早就被播映無數次的電影，直到尼爾昏昏欲睡的在男人懷裡打盹，被男人輕輕搖醒為止。

「尼爾，想睡就別撐著了。」

「我沒有，我喜歡這裡。」尼爾在男人臂膀裡舒服的蹭了蹭。

「你之前還在抱怨櫃檯的服務態度。」男人哭笑不得的說。

「我早就準備好了，但我捨不得起來。」尼爾抱怨，「要不然你以為我為什麼洗澡洗這麼久？」

「尼爾。」男人無奈的喊他。

「給我幾分鐘。」尼爾下定決心的脫離溫暖的懷抱去洗漱，把散亂的髮絲往後撥開，整頓了一陣後回到他們剛剛窩著的床跨坐在男人身上。

「哇喔。」尼爾用臀部輕蹭男人分量不小的半勃，「看來有人也準備好了。」

「你真的該停止看那些老愛情電影。」男人被逗樂一般的看著他，「那有大半都是想像出來的。」

「之前我還以為你是想用瘋狂的理論搭訕我呢。」尼爾輕搔男人細捲的鬍鬚，傾身在他頰邊耳語，「沒有什麼是不可能的。」

男人爆出一陣大笑，最後帶著笑意輕撫尼爾的臉，眼裡顯而易見的愧疚總是和他的愛意結伴而來，尼爾搶先吻住他的唇，在男人探進他臀縫的時候輕喘，「不管你要說什麼，別說。」

「好。」男人的雙眼追隨著尼爾，看到他從游刃有餘的姿態墜入失控的邊緣，他想知道男人擁有的那些秘密，卻又心疼的寧可讓自己不去探究那些令男人痛苦的部分。

他們花了太多的時間親吻，尼爾環著男人的肩搖動他的腰，男人抓握他的臀部制止他，在尼爾懶洋洋的指示中從包裡翻出過於充足的保險套和潤滑液，那絕非適用於他們少數能在旅館過夜的次數。

「好吧，我原本設想的情景是在車上的。」尼爾在男人探詢的眼神裡咬住下唇。

「這還是愛情電影的部分嗎？」

「超乎你的想像。」尼爾接過男人手裡的東西替彼此套上，在男人替他擴張的時候從喉間舒服的輕哼，他永遠都會花上大把時間只為了讓尼爾不受到太多傷害，當他終於用濕軟的後穴吞進男人的硬挺時，他花了幾秒享受這個終於被填滿的感覺，接著在男人專注而充滿熱度的眼神裡抬起腰賣力的騎他，像是要應證他所說足夠賣力的部份，男人任由尼爾用自己的方式取悅自己，直到尼爾短暫脫力的時刻才重新掌控速度與力道，讓尼爾伏在他身上高聲呻吟，無情輾壓過前列腺的力道讓尼爾帶著哭腔的被操射，男人順過他汗濕的髮，有點猶疑的關心道：「你今天好敏感。」

「我要提我們有幾天在車上過夜嗎？」尼爾忿忿地翻過身躺在他旁邊，「下次我說要開車橫越好幾里的時候試著阻止我。」

「我也沒想到要吵架的。」尼爾含混的說。

「嘿。」男人親吻他的鼻尖和眼簾，「你沒辦法阻止這個。我們都會嘗試原諒對方，那不會讓我停止愛你。」

「你不是說不要讓我哭嗎？」尼爾抽動鼻子。

「我的錯。」男人抬起他的腿讓依舊硬挺的性器滑進他的體內，高潮後的敏感讓他忍不住收緊雙腿，然後被男人熱燙的指掌撐得更開。

「那也提醒了我得把握時間，」男人在他被情慾折磨著掙扎的時候開口，「我多訂了一晚。」

_操_ ，尼爾在男人精準的頂弄他的敏感處時喘著罵出聲，男人就是有辦法讓他無可救藥的再次迷戀上他。

尼爾總是如此。  
  


Fin.


End file.
